A Sister's Somnophilia
by elphabamuse
Summary: Bella is staying with Narcissa. when Lucius leaves on business Bella feeds her need. Contains: Incest, somnophilia, and adult content


Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa by her forearm and spun her around. "Don't walk away from me _Cissy_!" She hissed at her sister. Narcissa looked at her with hate in her eyes. She pulled her arm back but Bella's grip only hardened, digging her long nails into her sisters flesh.

"Release me," She said.

"You never were one to give orders now were you." Nevertheless she let go of her and backed away a few feet. Tiny drops of blood surfaced on Narcissa's arm. "Yum."

Narcissa wiped the blood away on her long black skirt. She let out a sigh and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No more Bella." She said sharply. "It was fun when we were young, but I have a husband now and a son. I can't do it"

Bella laughed. "Oh, but you can my dear, they would never have to know. And how could they?" She touched her sister's hand and pulled it close to her, then she licked at the blood that still seeped from the gashes. Narcissa shuddered and her knees buckled. "You see Cissy, you want it just as badly as I do."

"Bella." Cissy breathed.

"_Bella." _Bellatrix said mocking her sister. "Just think, A memory charm perhaps so not even you would feel guilt over it." She took one last lick and let her go. "My poor sister. So confused and so desperate."

Cissy turned and took a seat on her bed. She patted the soft wool. "I am not confused, nor am I desperate for that matter. Is it so hard to believe that I have found a touch better then your own? One that I prefer better?"

Bella looked at her blankly. "Not only is it hard to believe darling, it's impossible." She sat on the bed next to Cissy and whispered in her ear. "How many times has this man ever had you begging for it, begging for release?" Cissy didn't say anything. Bella grinned. "I'll get what I want sis' but remember." She stood and walked to the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "Once I get what I want, you'll in return get what you need."

Bella went out into the hallway and leaned against the railing. She looked up and down the dark hall, she turned and watched Cissy close her door. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of a large oak door. She pushed it open and walked to the crib against the far wall. Inside laid Draco Malfoy. The infant stirred beneath his green quilt. "Oh, Draco." She lifted a piece of his pale blond hair. "You'll be just like your aunty. But of course you have your mother's beautiful face but Draco. Draco you'll be just as sinister as I am, won't you?"

The baby groaned in his sleep. "Yes, darling I can see it now." She ran her hand down the blanket caressing his body. She turned and giggled. At the door she turned and faced the room again. She pulled her wand out of her robes and held it at an arms length. Green light flashed in the room. "Protected." She whispered.

Bella skipped down the stairs and into the foyer. Black roses sat on a table in the middle of the room. She felt the peddles on the roses with her fingertips. Her red lips formed a smile and blew a kiss at them. When she finally reached the kitchen Lucius sat in a chair with the Daily Prophet opened up on the table. He looked up from the mug of coffee he was holding.

"Good evening Bella." Lucius said smiling at her. He set the cup down on the table and folded his hands in front of himself.

"Lucius. You're in early. Still no luck on the Dark Lords whereabouts?" She took a seat in the chair across from him.

"No," He said. "But we haven't stopped." he motioned to the paper in front of him. "And clearly neither has the Ministry." He took a long drink from the mug. "But nevertheless he will rise again.:

"I'm sure." Bella said. "Your son Draco is going to be an outstanding wizard." She winked at the man and laughed. "But Lucius, it's Narcissa, she's been acting a bit odd lately." She paused for a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know why now would you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean." A slight hint of concern echoed in his voice.

Bella waved a hand in the air. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. It's just she's been acting so distant." She smiled wickedly. "You have been giving her everything she needs. Isn't that correct Lucius?" She sat there strumming her fingers on the table top. "I only mean, that is with all the time you've been spending on work and the Dark Lord's return."

Lucius smirked at her. "Don't worry Bella, all things are fine here." He motioned to the room with his hand. "As you can clearly see. Narcissa will get over what ever it is she's feeling right now."

Bella stood from the chair. "I hope you're right." She left the room and made her way to the guest room on the top floor. Bella had been staying with them for a few weeks, helping Narcissa out with baby Draco.

She walked around the room lighting each candle with her wand, then sat against the headboard of the four-poster bed.

Later that night Bella still sat in that same position listening closely. In the room below her she heard grunting and moaning. _Well played Lucius. _She thought to herself. The talk she had earlier with him must of struck a nerve. He wasn't doing what he was doing to please his wife. But to prove a point.

Bella appreciated the challenge, whether he knew what he had done or not. He was still showing off. But Bella knew. The sounds she heard from her sister weren't ones she was familiar with. These sounds were forced and tired. Bella was the only one who really knew how to make her sister moan. She rolled her eyes and got out of the bed.

In front of the closet was a full length mirror. She looked at herself and smiled. She kicked off her leather heels, then removed her tights. Bella pulled at the zipper on the back of her skirt till that too, laid on the floor. As she removed the rest of her robes and then looked at herself.

Her pale skin shone in the reflection. The black tattoo on her forearm standing out against it. Her hair fell in curls around her shoulders, just ending below her breasts. They bounced slightly as she walked back to the bed to pull back the covers and slip in between the silk. She snuggled close to her pillow and drifted to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning the sun had already filled the room. She got out of bed and covered herself in a satin robe. As she opened the door, taped onto it was a letter. From Lucius

_Bella,_

_I have to leave the country for a few days. _

_Please take care of Draco and Narcissa._

_And don't fuck anything up._

_Lucius._

__Bella laughed deeply. She knew that tonight was the night. The night she would get what she wanted. She folded the note and threw it onto the desk on the inside of the room. "I'd be honored." She spoke to herself then giggled.

She noticed the light on in Draco's room once she descended to the second level. Cissy sat in a wooded rocker with her son on her lap. She was singing a soft lullaby.

"Mother always liked that song." Bella said, making her presence known.

"Mother always like you better. I'd be lucky if she sang to me like she did to you." Cissy retorted. She petted Draco's hair and smiled. "You were always crazy Bella. And mother thrived off of it."

Bella laughed. "Yes, Cissy remember those days?" She walked around to stand behind the rocker and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Mother scorned you for not being as 'crazy' as the rest of us. But I was always there it comfort you." She rubbed softly. "Wasn't I Cissy?"

Narcissa shivered, "I remember Bella. Now I have Lucius to comfort me." Bella's nails sunk into her skin through the shirt. "Is that so?" Bella whispered in her ear. Narcissa shrugged Bella off and stood. She kissed her son's forehead and placed him back into his crib.

"Yes, Lucius takes great care of me and our son. And his family excepted me far better then ours ever did." She said as she walked through the door-way, Bella close behind. She followed Narcissa down the hall in into her bedroom.

"Cissy." She said leaning against the door frame. "You know that I have always excepted you. All of you." Her voice was sincere with a tint of teasing.

"Drop it Bella, I don't need this right now. Least not with Lucius gone."

Bella crossed her arms. "Ah, that is right. Darling Daddy left didn't he?" Narcissa nodded, "Yes, he won't be back until tomorrow evening, so if you would please just calm down and do what you were invited to do."

"According to your husband." She waved her wand and the note appeared on the bed beside Narcissa. "I am to take care of you. And from what I heard last night. You, my dear need true care." She grinned and took a step into the room. She stopped when she heard young Draco start crying. She sighed and turned out of the room. "Allow me to help." She called back over her shoulder.

Draco was rolling around in his crib crying. "Shh." She cooed, "Darling it's rude to interrupt the the grown-up while they're talking." She made the _tisk, tisk_ motion with her index fingers. "Now sleep soundly child." She tapped her wand on his forehead lightly and he fell back asleep.

Bella shut the door behind herself as she left and walked back to her sisters room. "The young Draco has been taken care of my lady." Bella said, curtseying. Narcissa smiled for once. "Thank you." She said.

"Cissy, why don't I make you some tea." Bella offered. She sister looked at her for moment trying to find where this burst of kindness came from. Bella smiled. "Tea it is. I assume you like it the same as you did when you were younger."

She nodded and laid back across the bed. "Smashing." Bella said clapping her hands together. She left the room and walked to the kitchen. She made the tea the way she had so many times before hand when she and her sister were young. But this time. Bella retrieved a vial out of the robes pocket and poured the contents into the drink and stirred.

The potion would cause Narcissa to sleep for an hour without being able to be completely awakened. Once she drifted off to sleep that night Bella would have an hour. An hour of bliss with her younger sister.

When she returned with the tea Narcissa was moving about the room tidying up the shelves of collectables. "Cissy, please. No fussing just sit and have you tea. I'll handle everything else today."

Narcissa took the cup from her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Just because your being nice and helping doesn't mean I'll give in to this Bella"

Bella turned to look at the shelves. "Wouldn't even think of it." She said grinning madly as she heard Narcissa take a drink from the cup. Bella tinkered with the items on the self. Picking up old jewelry and other artifacts. Her eyes drifted to a silver locket. "Shiny." She whispered to herself picking up the trinket.

"Did you say something Bella?" Narcissa asked whiling taking another gulp of tea.

"Nothing just admiring all of Lucius's spectacular things" She said as she dropped the locket into pocket. "How's the tea?" She turned around and leaned her butt against the dresser below the shelf.

"It's fine. Thank you again." She tipped the cup back and downed the rest of the liquid. "Was Draco alright when you checked in on him?"

"Your lovely son is perfectly fine." Bella grinned. "I'll take care of him for the rest of the day. Feed and change him when needed."

Narcissa gave her a questioning look. "It's alright, he's my son and I can handle him myself."

"Which is why you called me isn't? Because you could take care of your son all by yourself." Bella collected the cup from her sister. "No darling, take a break. Rest for a bit." Bella walked from the room and tapped the cup with her wand causing it to disappear.

Bella roamed about the house for the rest of the day. Exploring every room and everything in it. Her path crossed with Narcissa only a few times, normally in the kitchen, but little talking occurred. In the basement is where Bella found the most fun to be in. Shackles and chains lined one of the walls.

All she could think of was how much fun those could be. Not only for their original purpose, but always the enjoyment they could bring in the bedroom.

The light outside started to settle into darkness. Bella stepped outside and breathed in the new night smell. She breathed in deeply and sat down on one of the old wooden chairs on the porch. As the light dimmed and her growing excitement burned with in her, she let out long laugh.

Once she re-entered the house, she walked through the house once more turning off lights and shutting things down. Once she got to the second floor, her heart began beating faster. She opened the door into Narcissa's room. It creaked lightly. Narcissa laid in her bed fast sleep. The enchanted picture frame read the time.

_10:17P.M._

Bella grinned, her hour had begun. She pulled the comforter off of her sister. Not bothering to be careful of waking her up. _Same as always Cissy._ Bella thought when she saw Narcissa wearing nothing but her wedding band. She looked down and examined her after all these years.

Her breast stood high on her chest. Small and perky, her nipples hardening in the cold opened room. The small curve of her waist as it met her hips. And her spot. A small patch of trimmed blond hair just above. Bella ached to touch it. To taste it again.

Bella removed her clothing and climbed up onto the bed next to her. She ran a hand down Cissy's body, over her breast and down onto her thigh. Bella cupped her sisters breast in her hand and moved her mouth down to suckle on it. She flicked her tongue out over the nipple, hardening it even more. Bella continued and moved her hand to squeeze the other. It was soft under her touch. She bit gently and pulled up on Cissy's nipple.

She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Just as Bella wanted it, she was responsive but not conscious. Bella removed her mouth from her sister breast. And moved her hand slowly downward until it rested just over her spot. She toyed with it, running her fingers up and down over the sweet folds. Bella licked her lips and pushed a finger inside. Cissy didn't even flinch. Bella smiled and added another finger. This time Cissy squirmed a bit but settled quickly. Bella moved her fingers back and forth inside Cissy. Then pulled out and licked her fingertips.

Bella moaned gently at the sweet taste of her sister that she had missed dearly. She placed her fingers back at her folds and entered her again, this time moving them in and out slowly. Gradually she quickened her pace. Pushing in harder and out slower. Cissy tossed her head from side to side a few times but was otherwise unaffected. Bella pulled out again and licked her fingers clean.

She shifted her body down until her mouth was above her spot. She stuck out her tongue and licked at Cissy's pink lips. The taste intensified and she moaned. She let her tongue work it's way over her clit and flicked it. Cissy tossed again but remained asleep. Bella licked up her lips once more then pushed her tongue passed them entering her. She licked hard and returned to sucking on Cissy's clit.

She alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue over it. She began to do it much faster and Cissy's body tensed. Bella entered her with her two fingers again while working her mouth on Cissy's clit. Bella increased her speed and didn't let up. And then it happened.

Cissy's hips thrust up and then fell back down onto the bed as her body began to convulse. Bella pushed in as far she her fingers would and felt as her sister's orgasm washed over her., tightening around them. When it finally settled and her body relaxed, Bella pulled out and gave her spot a soft kiss.

She climbed off of the bed and pulled the comforter back up over her body. Cissy turned over then and wrapped her arms around her pillow. Bella dressed herself then left the room. Closing the door til it clicked shut softly.

She walked up the last flight of stairs to her room and collapsed on the bed. She turned her head to the side and looked at the digital clock that appeared on her own bedside frame. It read.

_12:01A.M._

Bella sat straight up in her bed. She had nearly been in there for two hours. The original potion having long ago wore off. She grinned widely at herself. Cissy had known the whole time what was happening and hadn't stopped it. So many thoughts were racing through Bella's mind. But no matter what, she had gotten what she wanted. Just like she always did.

The next day both girls didn't mention anything from the night before. They cleaned, straightened things up and tended to Draco. Who awoken in the morning as he usually would. Narcissa made a large dinner for Lucius's return later that night. She enchanted the food to stay hot and eventually left for bed. It was nearly eleven that night when Lucius finally arrived home.

Bella was sitting in his usual seat when he walked through the kitchen do. "Good evening Lucius." Bella said formally. "How was your trip?"

He strode over to stove and looked at the food. "Uneventful, unfortunately." He sighed and looked back at his sister-in-law. "How were things here?"

"Things went marvelous."

He nodded. "So you got my note I assume?"

Bella stood from the chair and walked over to Lucius. She put her arms around his neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I took excellent care of Narcissa for you." She backed away and walked to the door. She looked back, flipping her black curls. "Perhaps even better." And she knew, she won the challenge.


End file.
